


two souls entwined

by Gilded_Moon



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Love, Marriage Proposal, no beta we die like the twenty year truce, part two of my valentine's day writing spam extravaganza, post proposal anyway, proposal daggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Moon/pseuds/Gilded_Moon
Summary: Iseult joins the ladies of the Witchlands for a girls' night out. But when she arrives, she's showing the most joy and happiness that any of them have ever seen from her. Could it have something to do with the beautiful dagger Iseult is holding?Or a love story that is continued the way it started: with a dagger.
Relationships: Aeduan/Iseult det Midenzi, Iseult det Midenzi & Safiya fon Hasstrel, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	two souls entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: https://gilded-moon.tumblr.com/post/642296947061981184/gilded-moon-dragonzzilla-cerothenull
> 
> Proposal daggers. What an amazing concept. I thought this concept would fit with baesult perfectly so here ya go!- Moon

“Are you she’s coming?” Vivia asked Safi.

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Safi. “Iz wouldn’t miss girls’ night for anything.”

Even as she spoke, Safi was beginning to think that Iseult wasn’t going to come. She was already half an hour late which was extremely unlike her. What could be keeping her threadsister?

“Perhaps we should go look for her,” suggested Vaness. “Maybe her child held her back or-“

Whatever Vaness was going to say was interrupted by Iseult’s arrival. Safi got up to greet her threadsister but stopped. Something was wrong. Iseult was beaming ear to ear, an expression that Safi had never seen her wear in all the years that they knew each other. Iseult was also radiating a feeling of pure joy with an intensity that Safi had never felt from anyone before.

_What on earth is going on?_

“Sorry I’m late,” said Iseult in an extremely happy tone. “Something came up.”

Here, Iseult giggled. _Giggled._ Like a child on their birthday. Safi was even more confused than ever.

“What in the name of the Wells is wrong with you?” Lizl asked. “And why are your hair and clothes messed up?”

Iseult hummed and said, “Nothing is wrong. And are they? I didn’t notice.”

Iseult walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall above the fireplace. She brushed her hair back into place and straightened her clothes, all while ignoring the incredulous looks the other women were sending her.

Safi, finally in control of her tongue, walked over to Iseult and asked, “Iz, what is going on with you? I’ve never seen you act like this.”

Iseult met Safi’s eyes then glanced around the room to see the concerned looks from her other friends.

“Let me explain then,” said Iseult.

Lev and Stix moved off the couch to give Iseult room to sit. She did, then reached into her bag and pulled out the most beautiful dagger that Safi had ever seen. It had a black leather hilt and a black sheath with the mark for Voidwitchery intertwined with two styled letters, an I and an A, on the front. There was a small ruby inlaid on the pommel. The blade of the dagger was engraved with something although Safi couldn’t see what it said from where she stood.

Gasps erupted around the room as the ladies saw the dagger.

“By Noden, where did you get that?” Vivia cried.

“That is a beautiful knife,” sighed Vaness.

Lev leaned closer to Iseult to get a better look at the knife. “What does it say on the blade?”

“What is it, Iz? And why does it have you looking happier than I’ve ever seen you?” Safi asked.

Iseult ran her fingers down the dagger with an expression that Safi had only seen her look at one other thing, or rather person, before. Safi had sudden idea of what the dagger was, and her suspicions were confirmed as Iseult began answering the questions the ladies had thrown at her.

“It’s a proposal dagger. They’re a tradition that isn’t particular to any one group. A proposal dagger can look like anything even though they are typically customized to each couple. Often, the blade is engraved with something like mine is,” Iseult explained.

That… was actually very romantic. The bloodwitch had more attention for romance than Safi had thought.

“Do you mean to tell us that Aeduan proposed to you with a dagger?” Lizl asked.

Safi had to stifle a laugh at Lizl’s question. She knew that Lizl was only asking to see if she had lost the bet that everyone had made on Iseult and Aeduan. The bet was on who would propose first. Most of their friends had bet on Iseult to be the first one to propose. In fact, only Safi, Leopold, and Zander had bet on Aeduan to propose first. If he had, then Safi was about to win quite a lot of money.

A blush rose on Iseult’s face as she said, “He did. That’s way I was late. Aeduan took me to the beach under the lighthouse where we met Merik. Aeduan gave me a very sweet speech and pulled out this dagger. I said yes of course. Oh, and the engraving says, “You claimed my heart with a blade now I ask for yours with one.””

_Ha! Take that Lizl. Oh, Merik is going to be_ pissed _he lost the bet. I can’t wait to see the look on his face._

“I’m so happy for you, Iseult. You deserve this,” said Safi as she hugged her threadsister.

“Thank you, Safi,” Iseult whispered.

“Now that you’re engaged,” said Stix. “We better go find the boys and we can all celebrate together. Besides, I’m sure you’ll happy to spend the night with your fiancé.”

“Aeduan said they would be hanging out at Caden’s house,” Iseult said.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s gooooo!” Lev hollered.

Iseult rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends as she stood and fastened her new dagger to her belt. She was about to walk out the door when Lizl came to stand beside her.

“I’m glad you two got engaged, but honestly? I thought you were going to be the one to do it,” said Lizl.

Iseult let out a small laugh at that. “Actually, I was going to today. I got him a dagger, and I planned on taking him to the cliffs where we met to ask him there. He beat me to the punch.”

Safi let out a cackle. That was the funniest thing she had heard in a long time. It was made even funnier by the furious look on Lizl’s face. Safi couldn’t wait until Merik heard about this.

Lizl ground her teeth before offering Iseult another “congratulations” and leaving. Safi kept laughing and followed the monk.

While they were making their way to Caden’s house, Safi thought back to what Iseult had said to Lizl.

“Iseult?”

“Yes Safi?”

“You told Lizl you got Aeduan a proposal dagger too. What did you have engraved on it?” Asked Safi.

“Whatever universe, my soul will find yours. It’s part of Nomatsi wedding vows, and it seemed to fit us so well,” answered Iseult.

Safi couldn’t help but agree with her threadsister.

The women soon arrived at Caden’s house. As soon as Aeduan walked out to greet them with the other men, Iseult ran and jumped in his arms. They kissed, much to the disgust of their friends.

Safi turned from the affectionate display to talk to her own fiancé who had appeared at her side.

“I cannot believe I just lost twenty piastres each to you, Leopold, and Zander,” Merik grumbled.

“What can I say? I had faith in the bloodwitch,” Safi said haughtily.

Merik grunted and passed Safi the money he owed her. “Leopold is never going to let me forget that I lost this bet while he won.”

Safi laughed as she pulled Merik into the house to celebrate. “And you assume I will? In your dreams, Merik. Anyway, you should see the dagger Aeduan got for Iseult. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

He nodded as he said, “If it’s anything like the one she got him, I’m sure it is.”

Safi and Merik watched as the newly engaged couple showed their proposal daggers to the friends that hadn’t seen them yet.

“You know,” Safi said. “I know we agreed on rings, but this is awesome.”

“Agreed.”

The rest of the night was spent playing games and teasing Iseult and Aeduan about their relationship. Eventually, the two were kicked out by a rather drunk Lev and Stix to “go enjoy each other as fiances.” Aeduan and Iseult were clearly quite embarrassed, but they took the chance to have some alone time.

Safi enjoyed watching their embarrassment, but she enjoyed the money she collected on the bet after the two left even more.

**Author's Note:**

> The engraving on the dagger Iseult gave to Aeduan is taken from the quote "Whatever universe, my soul will find yours."
> 
> Can anyone tell that I speed wrote this and that I'm running on four hours of sleep? Hopefully this is coherent. I'm thinking a part two of this where Aeduan tells the witch-lads about his proposal. Let me know what y'all think. Anyway, thank you for reading! -Moon


End file.
